Editors Notes for the Captives
by PuddlejumperOZ
Summary: A short summary of the Technical And Social climate of the Stargate world in the CAptives


Episode 1, editor's notes

**Editor's note 1 Technical Data, ships and equipment.**

Intel Data logged first: (Col. Samantha Carter idc 234-29a)

Data: Improved Daedalus Class, BB-310 Attack Carriers: New ships built with all Asgard systems unique energy signature now effectively masked. Considerately larger than original models, carries 64 F307's (various marks, see below) and is almost twice as fast in both hyper and subspace modes. Current Ships, Columbus, Dreadnaught, Lexington on systems trials , Orion II, Victory, Arizona, Colonel Chekov and Prometheus II, nearing completion These new ships are now known as e.g. རྔStargate Coalition Ship Victoryརྒ. They carry multinational, and mixed service crews, Air force, Navy, Army and Marines (as well as personnel from some of our allies such as the Free Jaffa, Tokra etc). Ships are equipped with exterior clamping stations to carry F307Cཧs (see below). Has double the missile capacity of earlier versions. Crew 310-380 :Air Wing 210 and up to 350 infantry, depending on mission. On a one on one basis, the 310's were built primarily to go up against Wraith or Ori ships and win. The Goaཧuld mother ships are now classed in the league of old technology and pose little threat, though in numbers can still be a tough adversary. (Some, like those in Ishtaཧs and Rakཧnorཧs fleets have some limited Asgard technology fitted, in a joint arrangement with Stargate Command and the IOA) 307's 64 + 32. Up to 8 Tornadoཧs: see C401.

(Note; A lot of the technology of the new ships was incorporated from the brief exposure to the Ancient Aurora class vessels, ie Orion. The new carriers do actually resemble them slightly, and as such they are virtually a new class of ship)

F307'sB/C: Completely new versions of the older F302A model. The 307B, is a single seat ride, the C version has the D model weapons and wing form with four hard points on each wing and three on the underside of the fuselage (see below) but not the internal weapons bay, the B has two cannons only. C type has the larger ཨDཧ model engines and no ventral guns, outfitted with special docking clamps, that allow craft to be attached to fittings on the outer hull of the new 310's, allowing those ships to increase their fighter carrying capacity by another 32 307's . Pilot enters via special entry ports that lower the 307's seat into the BC-310 inner hull. The B and C models are the favoured fighter pilots ride, even without the additional ventral guns, being the fastest and most manoeuvrable of all the 307's. (Cloaking and shields retrofitted after the ཨDཧ models were proven.) The B & C models were given the tag of Phantom, in memory of the F4's of earlier days. Itself a highly capable and much evolved fighter.

Data; F307D/ E/F: Definitive larger version. Hyper capabilities now operational (on all models, except the original F302A model which is only used now as a lead in trainer exclusively at the Beta and Gama bases), as well as cloaking and shields. It has an enormous range, dependant only on the crews own ability for such sustained operations. Has internal weapons bay in lieu of the external hard points. Six Asgard design mini cannons, two on each wing and two in a ventral housing just behind the bomb bay, which now makes this one of the most lethal fighters in the galaxy. The Free Jaffa have been given limited access to them, (but only on those vessels that have a contingent of ཨTauriཧ advisors. B models have also been made available to Earthཧs allies) as well as a few of the other allies that had managed to survive the Ori. The ཨEཧ model will carry four to six crew for even longer range strike and recon missions. Itཧs internal bay being utilised for many applications. The ཨDཧ and ཨEཧ models will theoretically be able to escort Daedalus ships, without actually being stowed aboard, the crews only needed to be rotated every now and then. All the new 307's now have exhaust nozzle vectoring, to allow VTOL capability. ཨEཧ models will be configured in a similar way to the Navyཧs old E/A6B Prowlers, for long range electronic surveillance, jamming or as a strike bomber with mission profiles somewhat like the venerable F111. (A Tauri version of the Alkesh) The ཨEཧ model will also have beaming capability. (In reality the ཨEཧ is so different from all the other models, itཧs like comparing a MK1 Spitfire to the post war versions). The ཨFཧ is still on the drawing board, but it is planned as purely an attack bomber, itཧs sole purpose will be to carry out bombing missions on land based targets, such as Wraith facilities.

Data: AC401a & b Tornado: Cargo/ attack/ patrol-scout craft and sometimes bomber, somewhat resembling a bloated, stretched F302/7E on steroids, with wings that have three hard points each. Has a crew of two to six or more in the case of scouting/ recon missions. Cargo space in the A model can carry up to twenty eight fully equipped troops, or various palletised loads, two humvees or one armoured infantry fighting vehicle such as the Stryker/ Piranha LAV type. The B modelཧs are shorter and shallower in depth and can carry fourteen troops or smaller payloads (eg one Humvee or the SGC long range patrol vehicle). Both models have standard 302 cloaking and a ventral gun pod (in this case mounted on top, just behind the cockpit, the A modelཧs gun is larger) for self defence. Rear loading ramp, with engine nozzles arranged above and one on each side. Has downward jet nozzles for VTOL in atmosphere. The Tornado has beaming and ring transport capability. The cargo space can be sealed off from the cockpit, with bomb racks installed, a twenty five thousand kilogram load of conventional ordinance for the ཨAཧ or ten thousand kgཧs in the ཨBཧ; ie bombs or missiles, can be delivered, via opening bay doors beneath the hull, just forward of the transport rings. The B version is the one primarily used for prolonged extended range patrol and scouting, beyond the capabilities of the F307E. (The Tornado was actually designed from a series of sketches done by Tealཧc and Vala Mal Doran.) A C403 is being based on the 401 as the ཨHerculesཧ of space. Basically it will just be an enlarged 401, with the ability to carry loads such as ཨAbramsཧ MBTཧs and similar weighted cargo, or a whole lot of troops and their gear. The only constraints on the design is that it still has to fit through the hangar opening on the 304's,310's and 340's.

Data: CE/CG-340, Heroine class: A new class of warship, that will be built primarily by Earthཧs allies. Close to the original Prometheus in size, it will be essentially a gun and missile ship. Much in the way a guided missile destroyer is in a modern Navy. The new ship will not usually carry F307's as it is envisioned the vessel will be capable of defending itself and a carrier from multiple fighter attacks. The class will however carry ten ཨBཧ Attack Tornadoཧs. A crew of around sixty, plus aircrews, will compliment this ship, it will be extremely fast in both sub and hyperspace, with the ability to sustain long operations away from home. Earth is building around twenty to thirty of these vessels for fleet defence, with four held for Earthཧs protection, two will be permanently attached to the Atlantis expedition. The F340 may carry an additional sixty infantry forces for selected missions, leaving four Tornadoཧs behind. (Lead ship, the Janet Fraser 30, has just been commissioned as this report is being written, 31-37 will be in service over the next twelve months . Ship number eight, the CG-Iwo Jima- ཨ38' will be an exceptional vessel. It is to be the first of ten purely attack ships, with more gunnery and only carrying eight F307cཧs. It will specialise in hit and run attacks. J.OཧN)

Data: Tauri Decoy drones. Carries parent ships signature. When launched, can be programmed to a predetermined flight path, has limited defensive abilities, that effectively gives the enemy the impression they are homing in on their quarry, whilst the parent ship can make a hasty withdrawal. The decoys will explode with tremendous force if attacked, in most cases inflicting heavy damage on the attacker. The drones can also be configured as a planetary satellite and whilst cloaked, stay on station for long a duration, monitoring enemy

movements. Itཧs on board power cell will allow it to remain active for up to ten years.

Data: SGC Long range patrol vehicles. Based on a commercially available GM 1.5 tonne cab chassis, with the following specs. There will be several different configurations, i.e. gun carrier, ambulance, utility truck.

GROSS WT 5.6 TONNE

REINFORCED AND LENGTHENED CHASSIS

6 ALL WHEEL DRIVE

MAX ROAD SPEED 165 KMH

MAX OFF ROAD SPEED 95 KMH

7.0 LITRE V8 GM DIESEL TURBO-SUPER-CHARGED

(An experimental version is being trailed, with a naquada drive unit)

510 KW 960 NT TORQUE

CREW 4/1 DRIVER/ 1 WEAPONS OPERATOR/ 2 TROOPERS

ARMENENT: 130MM RAPID FIRE BUSHMASTER CANON: RANGE 4500 MTRS

212.7MM MG: RANGE 4000 MTRS

2SSATM (Ground launched Maverick) MISSILES: RANGE: 60 KM

CREW WEAPONS; M4 ASSUALT RIFLES

H & K MP40 OR P90

GLOCH 9MM

M79a GRENADE LAUNCHER (AUTO 40 ROUND MAG)

SELF DEFENCE:

CHAFF & FLARE DISPENSOR

RADAR JAMMER

STARGATE COMMAND LONG RANGE PATROL AND ASSAULT VEHICLE

CODE NAME "GEN. HAMMOND"

Data: New projects. Ten fleet support ships ཨDakaraཧ class GFS (General fleet support). Transport and fleet supply and maintenance ships, small crews and light defence weapons, each will carry six F307C's for protection. These ships will form part of a carrier group. ( One BB-310, two BC-304's, four CE/CG-340's, Unspecified F302/7's and AC401's and one GFS ship) Will be used mainly in the supply and maintenance role, but can be used a troop carrier as well. Physically they are based on the 340 hull design, but externally will look like a totally different vessel.

**Editors note 2 Social Data, worlds and their people.**

From Dr. Daniel Jacksonཧs personal files. SGC No# 456728-axsDJ

Footnote on Jaffa: The Jaffa nation in the aftermath of the Ori incursions, has now splintered into three main groups.

The Free Jaffa: They have achieved complete and total democracy, ruled now by a parliament, with two houses similar to the British model and an elected President, as head of state; the government being held by the Jaffa Democracy Party and the opposition the Alliance Party, there are two hundred and sixty seven seats. They are true and genuine partners of the ཨTauriཧ alliance (that includes many worlds in the galaxy and some in the Pegasus galaxy as well), with a large number of their people serving with Earthཧs forces and their allies. In many ways they have come to emulate their Earth friends, adopting a lot of the technology (TV, Radio etc and some clothing fashions). The Free Jaffa Military is now arranged in a manner much the same as it is for us. Uniforms, code of conduct, rank organization and discipline. Their people now reside on many settled worlds, having shed their old ways, but retaining some of the traditions important to their chosen paths. A large number (several millions now) have populated a world, once visited by SG1, where Tealཧc was bitten by a bug that had destroyed that entire planetཧs animal life. But having no other food source, the bugs eventually died out completely, leaving a modern infrastructure complete. It was later discovered that the Goaཧuld Nirti was responsible for the bugs, this planet has been named, ཨTaurinaཧ, in honour to the people of Earth, whom most Jaffa acknowledge, had led them out of slavery from the Goaཧuld. Some of the Jaffa believe though, that their mimicking of the Tauri is losing too much of their identity; but for the most part it is widely and gladly accepted, as it is consentaneous that the Goaཧuld had suppressed the Jaffa into a medieval society for centuries, making them their virtual slaves and subservient to only the Master. It was through the efforts of the Tauri the Jaffa have gained their long sought freedom and they now acknowledge them as brothers and sisters (In fact Tealཧc went through a mind numbing ritual recently, adopting Jack OཧNeill as his own brother).

The Katཧkem; (meaning apart or separated) Neutral Jaffa, who wish to live out their lives in peace and away from all their former military and warring ways. They still have contact with their brethren, mainly in trade, and many have devoted their time to the arts of healing and science. A number of former priests have devoted themselves to a new path of enlightenment, much like Earthཧs Buddhist religion.

The Rishek; (meaning faithful) Mostly those from Jaffa worlds that still held strong ties to the old ways, believing their former Goaཧuld masters will someday return (Godཧs cannot die). A great number still serve what few Goaཧuld remain and they have become even more warlike than ever before.

The Goaཧuld; though a great deal of them have fallen, there were still a lot of minor Goaཧuld unaccounted for. The Ori took out many, yet how many survived is unknown. Some it is believed may have fled to the Pegasus galaxy, being aware that Earth only has a small contingent there on Atlantis. None though have been detected in that sphere. Intelligence has also found that Baal may yet survive, though at this time it is uncertain. The number of clones he made, was never truly established. Rumour has it also, that Nirti has been sighted again. On hearing that, the SGC sent a team to the planet where she was supposed to have been killed. The people there assured the SG team she was indeed dead, but to allay fears they allowed the team to exhume the body from where she had been laid. When the grave was dug and the coffin retrieved, it was found to be empty. The locals could not explain it, as indeed SG1 witnessed her dying, yet one small boy claimed he saw Jaffa, digging up the grave on the night it was buried and the corpse placed in a large gold casket (a sarcophagus?). Watch his space!

The Tokཧra; After the Ori battles (which had utterly devastated the Tokཧra ranks) the Tokཧra rejoined in alliance with the Tauri and Free Jaffa, both accepting them as equals. But the Tokཧra now number possibly less than two thousand in total and unless some miracle takes place, they will be extinct as a race in the not too distant future. Yet hope is held for them, since SG9 discovered a tablet on one of Apophisཧs old planets, that further describes Egeriaཧs fate. The tablet indicates that Egeria had a daughter, a true queenཧs heir that had also been placed in stasis for eternity. The search for the Tokཧraཧs survival had begun. The Tokཧra had also gained the trust of the Free Jaffa, by refining tretonin into a one shot inoculation that was having a tremendous success. Tokཧra personnel also serve aboard the 310's and Free Jaffa ships. Another rumour was also being circulated that one Goaཧuld queen may have converted to the Tokཧra ideology much, in the same way Egeria did thousands of years ago.

The People of the Ori Galaxy; For the most part with the help of Tomin, there is a fragile balance. Still recovering after thousands of years under the yoke of the Ori, the worlds of the Ori galaxy are weary of us, but there is regular contact with them. They have allowed us to study a lot of technology left behind by their former masters, in exchange for us helping them come to terms with the departure of a whole belief system and a society that is for the most part, still very middle-ages. A single ཨSuper-Gateཧ is still operational, though closely watched from both sides.

In the Pegasus galaxy, things were a little quieter. Most of the Wraith are gone or scattered to the outer rim worlds, the few that remained close to Atlantis kept a low profile, probably gone into a long hibernation, rather than being exterminated altogether. Toddཧs hybrids are now allies, not needing to feed in the ཨnormalཧ wraith manner, theyཧre ཨalmostཧ human (Dr Kellerཧs formula was finally perfected with a little help from the Tokཧra, who had sent a small delegation to Atlantis on her return to the Pegasus Galaxy). Little is known of the possible intel gathered on a new race of replicators, once led by the one who had taken on the appearance of Dr. Elizabeth Weir. The one who came to Atlantis with Dr Weirཧs identity, withheld from the Atlantis people, that there were at least another two hundred of her followers in a ship, always in contact with her, through the replicator link, the moment she realised what was going to happen, the ship rushed to pick her and the others up, not too long after being exited into the void of space, via the Gate. Word has it though, that this group has gone out of their way to be utterly benevolent in any meetings encountered with the humans of the Pegasus galaxy. Richard Woolsey has been recalled to Earth to be appointed head of the IOA and in his place Teyla Amargen was overwhelmingly voted by both Earthཧs military and the IOA, to be the new temporary leader of Atlantis. She will be assisted by John Sheppard who is now a full ཨBirdཧ colonel. Teyla recently gave birth to her second child, a girl whom she named Elizabeth. Ronan Dex left Sheppardཧs team to help resettle the remnants of the Satedan people and in his place a young hybrid wraith who John calls Hammer, makes a huge contribution. Strangely Ronan recommended him!


End file.
